¿Por que peleas Danna?
by Akira-Suky
Summary: En la ultima pelea del dúo artístico Deidara se ve obligado a abandonar a Sasori.Después de todo esas habían sido las ordenes de su maestro


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

¿Por que peleas Danna?

**-Vámonos Sasori danna, conseguimos lo que queríamos, tenemos al jinchuriki –** Gritaba con todas mis fuerzas pero mi maestro parecía no escuchar, estaba desesperado tenia un mal presentimiento, tenia miedo, no quería perder a mi danna, pero no podía mostrarme preocupado, después de todo era un asesino de rango S y el artista explosivo Deidara.

**-¡DEIDARA LARGATE!-** Grito mi Danna

Note en el semblante de mi compañero, que algo no marchaba bien. Había preocupación en su rostro definitivamente algo no iba bien. Todo marchaba a la perfección habíamos seguido las ordenes del líder al pie de la letra, pero tenían que involucrarse los ninja de la hoja, si no fuera por ellos todo hubiera salido sin ningún problema.

**-Pero Danna-** intente refutar pero fui interrumpido

**- AHORA, MOCOSO VETE**

No sabia que hacer, no quería desobedecer a mi maestro, no lo quería dejar solo. Era una decisión difícil, sabia lo que le esperaba se iba a tener que enfrentar con su abuela y él no la iba a derrotar, presentía que esta seria la ultima vez que vería a mi danna con vida y yo no quería que eso ocurriera, pero tenia que ser fuerte.

**-Ok, entonces me largo h'm-** respondí con un tono confiado**- seguro que puedes solo?-** pregunte

**-Si, ya vete-**

Cree un pájaro de arcilla y salí de la cueva, cuando mire hacia atrás Hiruko la marioneta favorita de mi danna no estaba y vi a Sasori que me intentaba decir algo, pero por la distancia no lo lograba escuchar, sin embargo pude leer claramente un "Adiós" en sus labios. No pude evitar que una lágrima se me escapara, pero ya no había marcha atrás, como buen ninja tenia un objetivo que cumplir y ese era terminar la misión.

Me aleje rápidamente de la cueva, no quería ser débil y sabia que si permanecía cerca del lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo la pelea no soportaría y volvería al lado de mi danna, y como buen alumno no quería desobedecer las órdenes que se me habían dado. Así que me apresure para poder alejarme lo más rápido del lugar.

Había sido un escape exitoso, o eso parecía pero de repente una explosión llamo mi atención y vi como varios kunais eran lanzados hacia mi dirección.

**-Maldición-** por un momento pensé que me había librado de esos molestos ninja-**lo mejor será darme prisa**

Sabia que mis posibilidades de ganar esta batalla eran bajas, la pelea con el jinchuriki de la arena me había dejado casi sin chacra y ya había utilizado gran parte de mi arcilla explosiva, me encontraba claramente en desventaja. Tan solo eran dos ninjas de la aldea de la hoja, pero uno era usuario del sharingan y el otro nada menos que el jinchuriki del zorro de las nueve colas

**-Devuélvenos a Gaara**- me gritaba el chiquillo rubio-** detente ahora, dattebayo!**

**-Y si no lo hago que h'm**

**-Naruto, tranquilízate- **escucho que le dice su sensei al rubio**- no conseguirás nada alterándote de esa forma**- le dijo su sensei para que se controlara

Aprovechando el descuido de ambos ninjas con un poco de mí arcilla cree varias figurillas que arroje y que entorpecerían su paso y me daría la oportunidad de escapar.

**-Danna como estarás**- pienso al acordarme que no era tan solo yo él que se encontraba peleando- **habrás terminado ya con tu pelea h'm**- quiero ir a tu lado para así ayudarte- **malditos ninja de la hoja**- grite enojado

Necesito acabar con todo esto rápido, ya lo decidí regresare a esa cueva y peleare a tu lado. Ya he soportado por mucho tiempo tus ordenes y nunca te he desobedecido, pero ahora no soy capaz de abandonar y dejarte a tu suerte, se que eres fuerte y confío en ti, pero hay algo que desde hace mucho tiempo he querido preguntarte.

**-Espérame Sasori no danna- **digo en vos alta**- pronto iré a tu lado y acabaremos esta misión juntos h'm**

Pero algo no salio como esperaba, la batalla contra los de la aldea de la hoja se alargo mas de lo que tenía planeado. No imagine que esta batalla me dejaría en tan malas condiciones, con suerte soy capas de moverme y casi ya no tengo chacra.

– **MALDICION**- grite con todas mis fuerzas- **de verdad quería ayudar a mi danna h'm** – con todas las energías que me quedaban hice todo lo posible por llegar a la cueva

Al llegar a la cueva lo primero que veo es tu cuerpo inerte y cientos de marionetas a tu alrededor, no se que a ocurrido en este lugar, la cueva era un verdadero desastre, pero de algo estaba seguro sabia que tú no serias capas de matar a tu abuela que a pesar de todo lo que te había ocurrido fue ella la estuvo a tu lado en un principio y te enseño el arte de las marionetas.

**-Sasori-** susurro, ya no me puedo contener y sin quererlo mi lagrimas comienzan a salir**- Porque danna, porque tenias que morir, maldición**- grito- **esto no era lo que me habías prometido, danna eres un mentiroso h'm**

Flash back

**- Deidara, escucha atentamente**- decía Sasori a su alumno- **el arte es eterno y debe ser así para que las personas lo puedan apreciar**

**-Danna no estoy de acuerdo contigo h'm- **

**-Mocoso-**

**-Para mi el arte es efímero**- decía Deidara a su maestro**- el arte es para apreciarlo en el momento, el arte es una explosión! h'm**

**-Para probarte que el arte es eterno te prometo permanecer a tu lado para siempre Deidara-** decía Sasori mientra acariciaba la cabeza de su alumno** – es una promesa **

**-Mientras no se te olvide h'm**

**-Que insinúas mocoso- **agarrado a su alumno por el cuello de manera cariñosa**- sabes que yo tengo una excelente memoria**

**-Como diga h'm- **responde Deidara lanzándose al cuello de su maestro, dándole un beso en la mejilla** – Nunca olvides nuestra promesa **

End flash back

Ya no queda nada más que hacer, todo ya ha terminado. Tú vida había terminado en este lugar y yo de rodillas me quedo llorando tu muerte con tu anillo entre mis dedos.

No se cuantos días han transcurrido desde el día que perdí a mi danna, no tengo noción del tiempo que ha pasado, cada noche las pesadillas impiden que duerma la imagen de ese momento se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza, tantas cosas que me hubiese gustado decirte pero el hubiese no existe.

Cada ves que recordaba la escena de la cueva miles de preguntas llegaban a mi cabeza, el motivo que te impulsaba a pelear, ¿peleabas por ti o por alguien mas? me hubiese gustado preguntarte en ese momento, por que cuando me dijiste adiós en el fondo sabia que ya no te volvería a ver con vida otra vez.

Una sola pregunta quedo dando vueltas en mi cabeza, y que ya no podría ser contestada…

¿Por qué peleabas Danna?


End file.
